不朽三部曲之三:My Dear Watson 致吾友 By:KCS
by Lightviolet86
Summary: 不朽三部曲第三篇，发生于"高尚人生"九年之后，角色死亡警告，但绝不含暴力。希望没有普通死亡文令人抑郁，详细解释见文内。


**【翻译】【原著向】【不朽三部曲之三】****My Dear Watson ****致吾友 ****By:KCS**

原文地址：.net/s/4609627/1/My_Dear_Watson

授权：That's fine with me; I'm flattered and happy to give enjoyment if people want to read them.

作者前言：我不知道该如何介绍这篇…可以说我个人讨厌角色死亡，但这篇是个例外。这篇写作的目的更多的是为了治疗我因为上周一位挚友因癌症去世而导致的悲伤。它花了我两周完成，我对里面的某些部分依旧不满意，但我恐怕已经修改了太多次。  
>我为这篇文章的悲伤内容提前警告和向读者们致歉，但我竭力使之只是显得忧郁而不是压抑，因为对信徒而言，死亡虽然会让人们暂时感到绝望，但它其实并不意味着一切的终结。<p>

译者前言：同样警告：多角色死亡，另外泪点低的姑娘们请备好纸巾。

* * *

><p>My Dear Watson 致吾友<p>

_致 我亲爱的华生：_

_最近我的身边寂静得可怕，当我们下次见面时，你毫无疑问肯定会说这都是我那恐怖的阴郁习性，以及我讨厌一切社交活动的报应。可问题是一旦一个人已经习惯另一人超过四十年的理想陪伴，他就不可能退而求其次了。你太宠我了，我亲爱的伙计，把我给惯坏了。_

_我已经太过习惯你无时无刻与我并肩同行了，自从…离我收到你在伦敦倒下的消息，为了亲自去确认你情况的严重程度马不停蹄地奔往伦敦已经过了多久了？我记得那次花了我整整一小时磨破嘴皮说服你，该是退出体力工作，把它们留给只有你一半甚至三分之一年纪的人的时候了，你这顽固不化的老兵。_

_即使在那时，当我已经说服了你，我不是你我之间唯一该退休的人时，你依旧坚持向我解释你身体的真正状况，就好像我真的会介意这件事一样…_

* * *

><p>"你不明白你将要面对什么。"他静静地说。<p>

不是他的话，而是他的语调吸引了我的注意力，这让本以为接下去会有一场姗姗来迟的欣喜讨论的我清醒了过来。

"你是指…？"我有些急不可耐地问。

他低垂的双眼掠过了一丝沉痛，一丝忧郁，然后他抬起头："根据统计，有二分之一的心绞痛患者最终会猝死。"他低声坦言。

所有的欣喜在那铁石般冰冷的医学诊断面前烟消云散，我瞬间失去了语言能力，只能直直瞪着他。

"二分之一，"他平静的重复着，我感觉一股陌生的麻痹感传遍了全身。"而且事先没有警兆，你准备好…"他的语音颤抖着微弱下来，看着我（毋庸置疑）骇呆的脸，在他说完这句话前我看见他眼中笼上了一层薄翳。"你有没有准备…在某个时候…看到我…像那样…如果不测变成了现实？"

那些话让我的心沉入了谷底，赤裸裸的想法令我的胃翻搅不已。我在那仓促的计划里可没有考虑过这一点，甚至想都不愿想…而永远都那么体贴的他，正在强迫我考虑这个事实，在我开始为我在来伦敦的路上计划的事情负责之前。

我不知道我的在房中的踱步到了何等狂乱的地步，直到我强迫自己停下来看向窗外以冷静我的神经，看着中午的伦敦一成不变车水马龙的喧嚣，仿佛世界并未在我四周缓缓崩溃一样。

我有没有准备好那件事？我们已经认清了他会需要观察和照顾的事实，还有在心脏病突然发作时他可能会需要医疗急救，但我其实非常高兴能像他在过去无数次照顾我那样，把我的余生用在给他些许回报之上。

但我从来没有过他很有可能走在我之前的想法，直到这一刻这种想法才被狠狠楔入了我的脑海中，一直以来我全部的意志都强行压抑着这想法…就好像如果我拒绝思考这个可能性，它就绝不会发生。

"你必须面对这现实。"他微弱的声音在我身后响起，或许是因为疲乏和忧伤而有些不稳—没看着他所以我说不准。"福尔摩斯，很有可能…会发作得太急而根本来不及抢救，而且…而且在无法挽回之前你可能都浑然不知。你能在精神和感情上经受住这种事吗？"

我垂下了头靠在了冰冷的窗玻璃上，我那太过活跃的想象力正召唤出了各种各样难以名状的可怕情形，其恐怖程度令最近这次千钧一发的状况都黯然失色。

最终，几乎就像已经过去了几小时，我转过身，竭力将我的情绪拉回在表面的控制下，我看着他如毫无生气的雕像般侧身倒在垫子上，他的眼紧闭着，脸半埋在无力的手间，然而脸旁那雪白枕巾上的两块小小湿痕泄露了他的内心…他对我内心的混乱一清二楚，而他显然在害怕我可能会做出的回答。

我能接受在某个夜晚走进起居室时，发现他已经…？或者更糟的是，再也没法在清晨唤醒他？当然不能，这种事仅仅只是想想就让我几乎发疯。但这并不是关于我的事，而是关于_他_的，比起他会比我更早一步踏入来世更令我恐惧的，是在他解决这世上最神秘的谜题时会是_孤身一人_。

前者，我无能为力；但后者，我可以尽我所能去避免。

我捏了捏鼻梁，努力压下在意料之外的对话中攫住我的惊慌的狂潮，用另一只手拉起那皱巴巴的被单，盖上他僵直的身体，不知道他究竟是已经因为极度疲劳而陷入沉睡，还是只是闭眼休息。

显然是后者，因为他的双眼颤动着睁开来望向我，阴云密布，带着一丝恐惧，那就像个孩子般的犹豫表情像把刀子深深扎入了我的心，比我能承认的更深，就算是对他也一样。

"休息吧，我亲爱的华生。"我柔声说："我把你累坏了，真对不起。"

他的确看起来无可言喻的疲累，证据就是他既没有出声，也没有用动作阻止我的指示，只是微微叹了口气，顺从地闭上了眼。

但在那之前我并没在他那如往常般清澈的眼神中看到失望的阴霾。我笑了，将毯子拉上他的肩，允许自己的手在那上面休憩了一下。

"另外，老伙计，"我轻声保证着："我必须离开你几分钟，我得给我的女管家发个电报，告诉她另一个永久房客什么时候会到。"

* * *

><p><em>我不确定我是否曾在回忆中看过你脸上那种完美混合了宽慰、快乐和满足的表情，我亲爱的华生，而且我敢说在这之后好几个小时我自己脸上的表情和你如出一辙，就在我坐在你已经睡着的床边的时候—你不知道我后来一直留在那儿，对吗？<em>

_我在那儿坐了一晚，整夜都在沉思，直到你的主治医生第二天早上前来时发现一个从未见过的陌生人半趴在你的床上。你还记得他看见我时那完全充满正义感的爆发吗？把你我从梦中吵醒（还包括一半邻居，我敢说），然后在你一边窃笑一边尝试解释之前差点把我从房里扔了出去。_

_结果你在大笑的时候让你的心脏超出了负荷，把我们俩都吓得够呛。那几个小时真是糟糕透顶，华生，全世界没有其他任何人（包括我见过的所有罪犯）能像你一样吓到我，这习惯真差劲，你明白吗？_

_一个多月后，当我终于在那乡村小火车站看到你时，我这一生从来没有这么快乐过（或许只有听说你平安无事逃出了弗兰德斯那次可以相比），我已经把你提前寄来的东西尽我所能放置妥当了，这样你就不用花费太多力气（虽然我知道你一两天后又熬了半夜重新整理，别以为我没听到）。当我把你最后那个小包放进你卧室，看见你惬意地坐在壁炉边时，我觉得这辈子都从没有这么满足过。_

_在这里度过了那么多个周末之后，显然你对这栋房子的了解就和对你在伦敦的家一样熟悉。但我知道你觉得有些手足无措和黯然神伤，因为你不会再在周日下午回到你的诊所和病人身边，永远不会再回伦敦，除非你改变心意决心回去。_

_因此当你那天一整晚直到上床休息前除了道晚安外一言不发，我并不感到吃惊。当你深陷于战争的噩梦，在半夜三更将我惊醒时，我更没有惊讶。多么悲哀的昨日重现！当我们年轻那会儿还在贝克街时，我发现自己经常面对和现在同样的状况，只不过那时纠缠你的噩梦源于另外的恐惧和另一场战争，而我完全无计可施，不知道究竟该做什么才能帮助你。_

_我也不清楚你究竟清醒了没—你有吗？—当你不安地翻来覆去时我把手放在了你的肩上，你的表情烦躁不堪，几乎在流泪。我用安静、抚慰、平稳的音调对你说一切都没事，继续去睡，而你片刻之后就睡熟了，之间虽然一直没睁开过眼看见我，但你的眉头最终舒展了开来。你知道那天晚上我在吗…或者之后的那天晚上？还有再之后的那天晚上？_

_到最后你的身体终于有了些起色，为此我衷心感谢上帝。但我依旧随时带着硝酸甘油片，在我的每件马甲的口袋里都放了一些，就在我的心口前—尽管我信任你逾若生命，我亲爱的伙伴，但我绝不能拿你的性命去冒险—相信你会像从前陪伴我时总是记得带上你的左轮手枪一样，记得带着你的药片。_

_而且不止一次，幸好我有先见之明带上了它们，不是吗？我永远都忘不了几年前你给我的第一次真正的恐慌，老伙计…_

* * *

><p>"老天爷，今天晚上冻死了！"在我们就像通常的晚上一样出门散步时，门口的冷空气令我倒吸一口气。<p>

"这在十月底是很普通的啊，观察大师先生。"他温和地戏谑着。

我哼了一声，一阵冰晶般闪烁的雾气积聚在我的头周围。"冷空气似乎让你的头脑变得更敏锐了，我亲爱的医生，从前不管我说什么你都会赞不绝口，现在怎么变这样了？"

"在你退休而我又开始给海滨杂志写稿件之后，我的赞美也跟着退休了。"他笑了，挽起我的手臂，而我并没有像年少轻狂时那样急于躲开。我们亲密无间并肩前行，我甚至都没想过我们居然还可以有这么一天。我为他的幽默微笑，仅仅满足地放松在世界又恢复到本来面目的现实里。就像三十年前，除了我们夜晚散步的地点稍有改变外。我们在伦敦从来没法看到这样的日落，也没法像现在这样在对方身边无拘无束。

仿佛是在回应我的思绪，他另一只戴着手套的手指向眼前水面上反射的深红和碎金，它们令沙滩仿佛变成了一条鲜活而闪耀的地毯。

"真迷人，不是吗？"他柔声问。

他微微有些气喘，因为在这种寒冷的天气里通向我们最喜欢坐在上面欣赏风景的那座悬崖顶的路非常陡峭而凛冽。我自然而然放缓了我们的步伐，观察他的脚是否开始微跛，但到目前为止我都没看到。所以在接近山顶时我把眼光转向到展现在我们身边的风景上。

"确实如此。"我赞同着他，就这一次，我没有刻意保持那种疏离而严肃的伪装。面前这个人很早以前就已经看穿了我的防御，根本不需要再继续保持这种令他远离的无用功。"下雪的时候，你会非常喜欢这里的。整个山崖一片纯白，到了现在这个时刻就会像千万颗水晶一样闪闪发光。"我微笑着告诉他，看着他露出渴望的表情东张西望，带着孩子气的敬畏，最终我们走到了崖顶。

"你瞧，"他上气不接下气地说，指着漂浮在海面上如镜像般的天空倒影—那片红色和金色，以及太阳本身都仿佛用水做出了复制品，在我们身下的水面闪着微光。"真希望我会画画就好，这是我第一次想要…捕捉…福—福尔摩斯？"

我正望着一只海鸥形单影只地飞翔在我们头顶上，而他那突然微弱下来，带着一丝颤抖试图克制某种惊惶的声音，还有他原本环住我手臂，如今突然痉挛般抓紧的手令我猛然低下了头。

"华生，怎么了？"我大吃一惊，几乎厉声喊了出来，抓住了他另一只手。他的脸上忽然失去了所有血色，踉跄着朝着我的方向跪倒在地，带着一声窒息的呼疼声，他的手放开了我的外套，紧紧抓住了他自己的。_哦上帝啊…_

"华生！"

"福—福尔摩斯…"他虚弱地祈求着，身体的重量令我脚步不稳，我慌忙将他放平在冰冷的地面上，觉得逐渐上升的炽热惊惶感在我的喉头汩汩沸腾。

"我的上帝啊！"不知不觉脱口而出的话比起咒骂而言，更像是一种寻求帮助—任何帮助都好—的绝望祈祷。他试图开口说话，试图抬起头看着我的眼睛，而他失败了，只发出了一声哽咽的痛苦喊叫声，忽然在我颤抖的臂弯中瘫软下来—太无力了。

_不！_

_不，不，不能惊惶失措，他还在呼吸，你可以看到他呼出的白气，镇定，镇定下来！快动动脑子！_

_想想办法！_

硝酸甘油片，我背心的口袋里二十四小时备着。放松，冷静下来，把他的领口松开，放一片到舌下，绝大多数的发作会在十五分钟内缓解。这是我们上一次详细谈这事时他曾经告诉我的话。他最好能准确判断他的预后，否则我…我永远不能原谅自己，还有他。

即使我在莱辛巴赫岩架上度过的那漫长时刻和这十一分钟又十七秒相比也几乎是转瞬即逝，我用我的大衣将他暖暖裹起，照着那些在我脑海里反复操练过的步骤做完后，数着时间一分一秒地过去…我屏着呼吸，紧紧用我寒冰一样的手握住他的手，比起安抚他来，更多是为了稳住我自己。直到最后他终于微微动了动，眼睑轻颤着睁了开来，迅速聚焦在我被吓得死人般苍白的脸上。

他颤抖着长长地深吸了一口气，在开口说话前眨了眨眼，在他呼出一团冰冷白雾时，我才发现自己完全忘了和他做同样的事。我这才长出了一口气，在让双肺灌满又干又冷的空气时差点哽住，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

"你的…大衣在哪？"这是他开口的第一句话，严厉的话音中带着惊讶。

我勉强阻止了自己歇斯底里地大笑起来，差点让自己丢脸到家。他没事了。

* * *

><p><em>那次发作太危险了，而且真的很可怕，老伙计，我还没准备好接受如此巨大的恐慌…并不是所有人都能真正面对那种事，就像你毫无疑问知道的，在面对你亲爱的妻子，还有无数病人在过去的岁月里离开人世的时候那样。与面对自己的死亡相比，我想我们更没有准备好面对友人的离去。<em>

_在我写这封信时，一只蓝色的小鸟正栖息在窗沿上，老伙计，我知道你有多么喜欢这些在我们的小房子周围流连的鸟儿们，它让我微笑，因为它让我想起了你，你并没有永远离去，而是几乎融成了我的一部分，这部分如此之多，以至于我几乎—**几乎！**—能听到你在对我说话，对我说一定要按时吃饭，别抽太多烟，别站在户外整晚看我那些蜜蜂，还有很多很多，即使你已经不在我身边。你永远都是个医生，是吧华生？_

_但不幸的是就算是医生也无法永远保持健康，我痛恨你恰巧成为了证明这句话有多么准确的一个范例。然而我为你不必再遭受那么痛苦的症状而激动，我亲爱的伙伴，因为那看起来实在太可怕—令人魂飞魄散，你确实一度把我吓成了那样…_

* * *

><p>"华生，拜托，省省你的力气，"我浑身发抖地说，努力防止他太过用力而虚脱，这次倒下是目前为止最严重的，我还没有准备好面对最终的结局，我做不到，我只是做不到。<p>

而他心神狂乱，抓住我胳膊的手的力量还不到平时的四分之一，他的眼神比他的话语更像恳求。"

…我们必须谈谈…现在，福尔摩斯。"他低低地说，语气热切得近乎疯狂。

"我们可以以后再谈，老伙计，现在你得休息。"我安慰他，在他抓住我手臂时把手覆在了他冰冷的手指上。

"不，"他低喃，他的手在一阵突然发作的疼痛中攥紧了，让我感受到了疼痛，就和眼中的他忍耐着的痛楚一样。"可能…没有以后了，福尔摩斯…"

"闭嘴！"我说话的声音太过紊乱，远远超出了一个以控制和超然为荣的人所能忍受的程度。在这片混乱情感和恐惧的漩涡里，我身在何处？我的神智去了什么地方？

我刺耳的声音让他蜷倒回枕头上，立刻令我感到了懊悔的剧痛。"别说了。"我把声音放的轻柔了些。"你**不**会死的，华生，你听见我的话了吗？"

他温柔的双眸中那熟悉的光芒微微闪烁，但片刻间蓄满了泪。"就算是你…也没法阻止那些，福尔摩斯。"他悲伤地低喃，那语调仿佛一把钳住了我的喉咙，令我难以呼吸。

因为我无法出声，他继续说了下去，带着那种我永远无法抵抗太久的哀恳眼神。"如果你不相信这点…那就当做是哄我开心来相信吧。"他嘶哑地恳求着："有些事情…你必须知道。"

我几乎被横在我喉头的硬结窒息，但我努力强迫自己说出了几个字："好吧，我亲爱的伙伴，但你不能劳累自己，而且不能说太久。"我的声音不知不觉变得低不可闻。

他点点头，闭着眼睛，很久之后才努力缓缓呼吸了一次。然后他抬眼看我，静静微笑着。他的呼吸比我希望的更浅，一只手一直放在他心口，偶尔无意识地紧握，就仿佛疼痛依旧折磨着他，这症状和以往不同…

"我…把所有的东西留给了你。"他突然开口说，然后发出了一阵嘶哑的咳嗽声，我屏住了气，生怕他会就此停止呼吸。他的另一只手在我的手掌下痉挛般紧紧握成了拳，我用手指紧紧包住他的手，给他无声的支持，直到这一阵发作过去，他的身体无力地松弛下来，倚着枕头的脸色苍白如纸，缓缓眨着眼看着我。

到这时我才反应过来他刚刚对我说了什么，那些话就像一把冰冷刺骨的虎钳紧紧夹住了我的心脏。

"还有…对不起，你得…处理…伦敦那堆事情，"他悲伤地低喃，看着我的眼神仿佛在致歉："我已经…把一切都安排妥了…但你…"

"我会的，华生，我保证—求求你，老伙计，任何事都别担心，好好休息。"我颤抖地说，安慰地轻拍他无力的手。

他原本已经够苍白的脸色变成了死人一样的惨白，用手猛然抓住了衬衣前襟，把我吓到了半死—是心肌梗塞？_上帝啊，不_…

然而他的发作渐渐缓解了，最后他终于睁开了之前紧闭的双眼，搜寻着我的脸。"对不起，"他带着歉意喃喃的说，而我被这个人总是为一些完全不被他所控的事道歉的行为哽住。我迅速抑制住了感情，集中精神努力安抚他。

"嘘…没事的。"我轻声说，感谢上帝我的语调里没有那种可恶的颤音。"你现在必须休息了，华生。"

"不…"他轻声叫喊，语音中依然带着些许狂乱，用另一只手摸索着紧抓住我的手。"福尔摩斯…"

"放松，华生，没事的—我在这里。"我慌忙坐在床边，令自己在他视线范围之内，努力压制住自己在对话的声音和动作中流露出的从心底越泛越高的恐惧。

"请你…别走…"他虚弱地恳求我，眼神逐渐黯淡，充满某种比我以前所见过的更近乎悲哀的东西。

"我不会走的。"我在完全没法开口前努力迸出了几个字，拼命咽下了卡在喉头如同刀锋般的东西。"我绝不会再次离开你，华生，我保证。"_上帝啊我真希望我从未离开过他…_

听了我的话，他微微放松了些，眼睑颤动着合上了，他的呼吸逐渐变缓。我坐在他身边不知道过了多久，看着他的胸口随着呼吸缓缓一起一伏，我祈愿他能活下来陪着我，即使我真的开始害怕他没法继续挺下去。最后我终于开口，因为我知道就算接下来的话几乎能让我痛不欲生，我也必须说出来。

"华生…"我的声音痛苦地微弱下来，就算我在呼唤的是我如此挚爱的名字，我却依旧觉得百爪挠心…就算到现在，我也只能用这个词来呼唤他，我们的教名在亲密程度方面很久以前就远不及我们的姓了。

"怎么了？"他柔声问，他的眼睛—那双眼睛！—闪着微光温柔地看着我。

他耐心等待着，闪亮的双眼紧盯着我的脸，令我几乎再次失去了语言能力，控制力差点就脱缰而去。最后我终于又找回了我的声音，望向在这个世界上对我意义如此之深的人，我愿意做任何事，只求让他从痛苦中解脱—就算这意味着要牺牲掉那最珍贵的所在。

"华生…"我的声音不稳到了可笑的地步，这让我生气，但现在没有时间为琐事而迟疑了，还有更重要的事情必须说。

"华生…我亲爱的伙伴…别为我强留在这世上，我会没事的，我向你保证。"

这完完全全是句彻底的谎言，但我绝不愿让他因为顾虑我的感受而延长自己的痛苦。

他抬头注视着我，双眼被涌出的泪水模糊，脸上露出了令人心碎的痛苦表情。我期待他会否认我，指责我，笑着对我说他绝不会这么快抛下我或者诸如此类的话—但我听见的不是那些，这甚至比我愿意承认的更令我感到恐慌。

"真的吗？"他微弱地低喃着。

我差点被要说的话噎住，但我努力把它们平稳地说出口。"是真的，我亲爱的朋友。"我的低语几乎和他的一样微弱。"去吧，没事的，没事的，老伙计，我保证。"

一滴眼泪从他的眼中挣脱出来，滑落到了枕头上，我深深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关直到疼痛一直深入到牙根，以避免我自己会做出同样的事情。_冷静，保持冷静…_

我们互相凝视着对方，四周寂静无声，除了他浅浅的呼吸声外，只有一只蓝色的小鸟在窗外婉转啼鸣—我们这两个白发苍苍的老头子，除了作为一系列浪漫冒险故事中的角色外甚至已经没有人记得。这个世界急欲打消人们对过去的追忆，甚至不愿他们想起维多利亚是的勇气和骑士精神确实曾经存在过—在那逝者如斯，永难再现的久远时代中。

然后他的眼睛再次颤动着合上，静静地躺着。他的手紧紧抓住我，证明他知道我还在他身边。他仍在呼吸，我能看见—但他一定已经精疲力竭，因为他没能继续看向我。我无法阻止自己怀疑他是否已经一脚离开了尘世。

然而我只是坐回他的床边，静静等待着无论是什么的降临。这是我对欠其所有，甚至是我的生命的这个人至少能做到的事—不管是身体上还是精神上。

* * *

><p><em>那天你真的吓坏我了，老伙计，你知道不知道？所有那些关于临终遗愿，还有将来，这一切的对话…还有看着你如此痛苦不堪，令我心乱如麻。<em>

_我无法仅仅用这封信表达出在见到你不再被迫陷入那样的痛苦时我有多么高兴，即使这意味着我会有一阵子看不到你，但为了能见到你从百般折磨的那种痛苦中解脱，这段短暂的遥远分离是绝对值得付出的代价。在过去的岁月里我艰难地学会了什么才是真正需要首先考虑的事。能见你摆脱那痛苦这件事比我任何不足一提的私愿都更为优先。_

_当我再次见到你时，你一定要告诉我你的新居是什么样子（在我到你那儿后你一定得带我四处转转，华生），因为从你的表现看来，那里一定美妙非凡—从我见到你最后的表情看来。那时你如此满足，如此快乐，和地狱般的那天里那种恐怖的痛楚简直是天壤之别…_

* * *

><p>"福尔摩斯。"<p>

他静静地一遍又一遍反复念着我的名字，充满深情，就仿佛这是他唯一记得的词，唯一在乎的人。

"是的，我亲爱的伙伴，我在这里。"我低声回答，因为一旦提高声音它就会彻底失去控制。

"你能…为我…做件事吗？"他喃喃道，就像我会—居然有可能会—拒绝他！

"任何事都行，只要你开口。"我的话语在我堵住的喉头下哽咽得发疼。

"你可以…为我演奏一曲吗？"他低语，目光疲倦地轻移—哦，那么疲倦！—移向我的斯特拉迪瓦里，自从他上次病发，我坐在这里陪伴他后，这把小提琴就被我扔进了墙角。然后他收回视线梭巡着我的脸。

_上帝啊，为什么我觉得如此可怕…_

即使我一心只想要远远逃离这无情而不可避免的结局，想要把拳头挥向不公而冷漠的命运，想要为我对这任何人都难以抵抗难以征服的力量丝毫无能为力而痛哭流涕—就算如此，我只是缓缓点了点头，把刺痛我视线，威胁着要模糊掉或许在这世上我对这个人的最后一瞥的泪水强行眨了回去，这个我在这世上唯一能让我真心说我愿为他做任何我力所能及或力不能及的事，即使是把我的生命换给他的人。我愿毫不犹豫地为他而死，在过了这么多年后，我想知道为什么我从来都不能向他习惯的那样坦率无忌地说出这事实。

很不幸，命运对我的祈求（有多少次我所做的都为时太晚！）或者交易都毫无兴趣，不管我多么希望，我都改变不了任何事。该说的话早已说过无数次，我们无日无夜不在为像今天这样的不测做准备，曾经的对话字字句句飞速闪过我的脑海，令我头晕目眩，我的心跳在耳边响若擂鼓，我的视线一片模糊。

那双疲惫不堪的眼睛，曾经我熟悉的充满活力的榛色光彩几乎褪尽了锋芒，在他努力让自己稍稍吸进一点空气时紧紧合上。我在某种不想再继续掩饰下去的盲目恐慌中痉挛般紧紧抓住他的手，然而那双眼再次睁了开来，在看到我时不由自主染上了暖意。_我做不到，我只是做不到…_

"在你开始前…福尔摩斯…答应我…一件事。"他的声音模糊而低微，艰难动了动身子时发出了一声痛楚的微弱呻吟，我的眼睛再次如针扎般疼痛，胸口好似被紧紧压榨住，就仿佛感同身受一样。

我们两个都正受到心痛的折磨—真希望我才是那个心脏真正有问题的人而不是他。我慌忙眨了眨眼，再次点点头，这种时候我的行动比我的声音更值得信赖。

"答应我…你不会窝在家里闷闷不乐，福尔摩斯。"他轻喃，给了我一个轻缓温柔的微笑，就是在我过去对某个穷困潦倒的委托人或其他某人表达某种特别善意时他对我露出的那种微笑。

我被喉头升起的笑意呛了一下—他对我的习惯和反应实在是太过了若指掌了。

"我…我保证。"我终于沙哑地回答，希望哪怕就这么一次也好，我的声音能不自觉表现出些许柔和，这是我现在显然无法主动做到的。

他的微笑扩大了，用他虚弱的手所能允许的所有气力握住我的手。我用尽全力回握着，拼死也不愿让他离去—即使我愿意付出这世上任何代价，只求这种痛楚能放松对他那可怕的束缚，可若真要放弃最珍贵的东西，我的心依然畏缩不前。

他的目光逡巡在我的脸上，柔和了下来，仿佛想要用心记住我每一个表情，即使他毫无疑问在过去四十六年里早已熟知我的每一寸，即使闭着眼睛也能想起我的面容。虽然我不需要用这种方法去记住他，然而我发现自己依旧在做同样的事，某种不可抗拒的吸引力令我在他中断之前无法停止对他的凝视。

不管想要找的是什么，显然他最后终于满意了，因为他的眼睛闪烁着微小的温暖光芒，再次对我微笑了起来。在放开我的手之前，他最后一次微弱地握了一下，手轻轻从我的掌中滑离，先是掌心，再是他无力而轻颤的手指。

当他的手离开时我艰难地吞下了哽咽在喉头的感觉，但我强迫我的腿（那时我的大脑似乎瘫痪了，无法发出任何指令）走向墙角，拿起我的乐器，就像在过去那么多更美好，更快乐的时光里那样。我在肩上架起小提琴，回望向陷在柔软床褥中的世界上对我最重要的人。

他的脸上带着一抹旧时热情洋溢的影子，又提前给了我一个笑容。我回给了他一个在这种情况下我能做得最好的笑容，将注意力转向了我的小提琴，孤注一掷地开始了一段旧作的演奏：一段舒缓，抚慰，带着些许忧郁的旋律，令我能片刻逃离这事实，将我因为那可恨的骄傲和自欺的心防而无法说出口的全部灵魂，所有言语和所有思念都倾注在这乐曲之中。我只希望他能懂得我过去从来没有，即使现在依旧也无法付之于言语的东西。

演奏至中途，一滴眼泪（它究竟是怎么逃出我严防死守的自控的？）从我的脸颊滑落到琴弦上，令它在一小节音乐的中央发出了一声可怕的尖叫。但我固执地继续下去，拼力把随后的两三滴眼泪在它们落下之前给忍了回去—这种小事我当然能为他做到，在他为我做了这么多之后，不管他是否意识到过这一点。

最后我的演奏结束了，终末的音符袅袅消散在温柔的春风和窗外飘来的宛转鸟鸣声中。我放低了小提琴，最终转过身去看他的反应。

_不_…_哦，不_…

斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴从我瞬间瘫软的手指中滑落，无人理睬它的命运。我跌跌撞撞地三步跨回床边，一阵冰冷而麻木的死寂淹没了我，我紧紧闭上了双眼，过了好一阵子才睁眼看向他…不，不是他，因为他已经不再被迫忍耐那充满痛苦的，作为一个英勇战士和亲爱挚友，战斗直至最后一刻的躯壳了。

我在过去作为咨询侦探以及那之后的人生中见过许多—**太多**的死亡，但我敢肯定地说我从未见过有人走得如此安详。仿佛四十年时光瞬间无声倒流，而我正望着那个在维多利亚时代的贝克街昏黄的煤气灯火下，在千百夜晚中暖意融融的炉火前坐在我对面的人。他脸上饱经风霜的痛苦刻痕消失了，如同完全从过去数年，特别是之前几个小时的疼痛中解脱出来，正在宁静熟睡一样，令我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他的唇上残留着一丝真切而平和的微笑，我深深希望我是带来那微笑的原因之一。

他走了。

* * *

><p><em>到现在我那不幸的大脑还在为我那位总是站在我身后半步位置，最信赖的友人和同事居然真的比我更早解决了一个谜题而艰难地纠结不已。毫无疑问你会在我见到你时对我夸耀这次的胜利，华生，而我绝不会对你的洋洋得意感到侮辱。享受你的胜利吧，我亲爱的伙伴，因为你曾经努力—呕心沥血地奋战过。直到最后一刻都依然是个战士，我的华生曾—就是这样的人[注1]。<em>

_跟随我那么多年，你却没有完全获得过你原本应得的荣耀，我想我应该第一个承认你比歇洛克•福尔摩斯更早地完美解决了这个谜题。这是我在超过二十年间首次败阵。如果我失去了面对未知危险去解决这世上最伟大的谜题的机会，那么我就无法对一位更杰出更勇敢的对手将胜利拱手相让了。_

_在我现在对你闲扯的时候，我想告诉你我把你那些放在书桌内完成了一部分的那些故事寄给了你的出版商，我亲爱的伙伴。天知道它们远不及原本该有的质量，如果那时你能够完成它们的话就不会这样了，但我必须说我认为这提供了你把这堆工作统统倒给我的机会，老伙计！实话说—我甚至凑出了其中的两篇，内容是我自己的经历，因为那见鬼的出版商坚持若想出一本文集就一定得要十二篇，整整一打故事才行。_

_他们选了个超级土气的标题"歇洛克•福尔摩斯探案集"[注2]，华生。不，我说真的，我的确努力过了，我亲爱的伙伴，我试过让他们选个稍微更准确点的标题，但他们坚持要叫这个名字—即使你在这些故事里占的分量几乎和我一样多。我想现在的你或许不太在乎这类琐事，但我的确续写完了那些故事，所以你至少不需要担心这件事了。_

_居然会扔下没做完的工作给别人完成，这可不像你所为，老伙计—你一定是被某个迫切需要你的人给叫走了，因此才会留下这么重要的工作没做完，而且居然是留给公开宣称对浪漫传奇小说怨恨无比的我这样的人。但你总是习惯冲向最需要你的地方，我觉得如果别处那么需要你，那么我也无法对你履行你的仁慈行为表示吝啬。这是深根于你心底的珍贵无匹的无私天性。_

_让我想想，趁我现在还在这里，有什么是你还想知道的…欧洲大陆深处的某些国家如今正试图为另一场战争磨刀霍霍，老伙计，我不知道他们为什么就不能以史为鉴。只要这世界上还有人能像我的老兵一样坚强，时刻准备着把任何邪恶抵御在国门之外，自由就将永远胜利。我衷心希望人们能够以你和你的战友为榜样，在这种暴行发动，将世界卷入另一场大战之前把它扼杀于萌芽中。_

_我肯定你一定对你的新居所很满意—一个自由而没有任何暴行的世界。这座瓦尔哈拉殿堂绝对是你应得的，我亲爱的华生，你值得这荣耀之地。_

_我相信你会很高兴听到我的兄长依然在世且一切安好的消息，虽然他坐在轮椅上的时间越来越多，但白厅的退休金令他过得极其舒适。如果他知道我正在写信给你，他肯定会让我转达对你的问候。在你走后他帮助我良多，华生，在一开始那几星期我理所当然失去了平时的锐气，是他保证了你希望的每件事都逐字逐句被贯彻执行。_

_我不知道我每次的伦敦之行是否都被你看在眼里，亲爱的伙伴，但我每次去的时候都会给你亲爱的妻子带去玫瑰，自你无法继续在这里完成这项礼节之后。我想我会很欣慰见到你们又能在一起，因为我知道你依旧深爱着她，即使她已离去多年—你那么爱他，以至于你再也无法真心爱上任何其他女人。无论如何，你不用再担心这一点，因为在我每个月去伦敦时都会把那里整理得井井有条，这是为你们俩做的。_

_你知道你总在你那些冒险故事里给我起绰号叫"有脑无心"…我恐怕你是对的，因为在你走后，我觉得自己的感觉和几乎半世纪前和你相遇之前的几乎一样。如果我是大脑，那么你就是心，老伙计，而我不幸又一次成了有脑无心的人。有人的确说过理论上只有大脑丧失功能后才意味着生命的终止…但如果没有心脏，大脑自身也只能存活这么长时间。_

_对我个人而言…我已经尽力去符合你的期望了，我亲爱的伙伴。我让自己有事可做，而且我绝对没有把自己封闭起来闷闷不乐，因为我答应过你我不会这么做。最近我悲哀地忽视了我的蜜蜂还有侦查学历史教材，只为了完成你那么**好心**地留给我的那些见鬼的故事。我敢说它们在质量上肯定会有明显差别，但无所谓，我发誓要保证你不会被你奋斗一生将其变得更美好的世界所遗忘，我亲爱的华生，而我已尽我所能去做这件事了。_

_我的确整天有事可做，我向你保证，所以你不必为我的心理健康担忧。我的风湿病加重了些，但并非不能忍受，虽然这成日停不下来的见鬼咳嗽一天比一天更严重—但在你看到这封信之前，我**绝对没有**像我年轻时那样抽那么多烟了，我保证。我真不知道为什么会咳得这么厉害…或许潮湿和天气对我的侵蚀比我年轻时更多了。在你走后，夜晚的壁炉旁变得如此孤单寂寞，因此我不再渴望在它面前度过孤零零的夜晚，而总是选择在海滩边散步。_

_无论如何，我非常希望能尽快见到你，老伙计。你已经走得太久了，虽然还没到一年，我却感觉像已经过了五年一样。尽管就全面考虑而言，既然你能忍受这种状态三年之久，那么公平起见我也该忍受同样长的时间。毫无疑问命运正在弥补那些我从未做对过的事欠下的债，不是吗？虽然每次你都会大度地原谅，现在那张长长的旧账的表单上又会加上一条了，亲爱的伙伴。_

_无论如何…我希望我能结束在这里的剩余事务，尽快去你身边。我亲爱的华生。想想我们会有多少可以讨论的事情！而且就我对你的了解，我怀疑你已经为我准备了好几桩有趣的案子，让我能在我们重逢时发挥我的力量。我殷切期盼这一点，但我更高兴的是，你又能协助我解决我们这些小谜题了。_

_在那之前，请务必为我转达对哈德森太太、雷斯垂德探长、还有你爱妻的问候—我相信在我暂时留在这边的时候她一定会把你照顾得很好，我对把你的健康和照顾你的任务交给那样一双能干的手极为放心，相信她不会给我任何惋惜的机会。_

_那么，在我见到你之前，我亲爱的朋友，我会活下去。_

_你永远的，_

_歇洛克•福尔摩斯_

* * *

><p>老人放下了他正在检视的文件，微微颤抖的手取下了老花眼镜。这所房子如今已空空如也，他将法律文件、遗嘱和手稿在桌上一个斑驳的锡质信件箱旁整齐地分类成堆。一张照片被眼眶潮湿的他从信件箱里拿了出来，更多未涌出的泪滴令看着这张照片的灰色双眸闪烁着盈盈水光。<p>

"至少你现在能荣幸地亲自送交这封信了，我亲爱的弟弟。"苍老的迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯轻声叹息着，把那封信放回它的信封里。信封上的发件日期写着一周前，而收件地址只写着"约翰•华生医生，贝克街221B，伦敦"。

* * *

><p><em>这里，依旧住着两位纸中之人，他们不曾活着，因此也从不曾离去…<em>

…

_这里，即使世界化为尘烟，他们依旧活着，在这永恒的一八九五年。_

—Vincent Starrett[_注__3]_

_Fin_

* * *

><p>注1：原句是" A soldier to the end, was - is - my Watson."所以我把"曾"字用了删除线。<br>注2：《The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes》，就是群众版的《新探案》，为阿瑟·柯南道尔爵士的封笔之作，全集十二篇文，包括两篇以福尔摩斯视角写的小说，即《狮鬃毛》和《皮肤变白的军人》。  
>注3：Vincent Starrett （1886-1974），本诗发表于1942年。另外作者很遗憾地说可惜这首诗的作者不是她本人。<p> 


End file.
